Love & Lust
by Niamh-Rose
Summary: CM Punk leads a busy life, leaving barely enough time to get to spend with his girlfriend of four years. Rose decides to surprise him. CM Punk/OC


Waiting patiently, I sat back in the chair in the hotel room. It was a suite, a very plush suite at that. The walls were a rich red with soft gold and black furnishings. The huge bedroom didn't even take up a quarter of the suite. It had an en suite and a separate bathroom as well three couches and a chair in the main area. It was beautiful and what really finished it off was the stone fireplace with a blazing fire and soft faux fur rug in front of it. It was just what I needed after battling the snow and wind outside.

I had decided to surprise my boyfriend of 4 years and friend for 20 years before that. We didn't get to see each other nearly as much as we wanted but we still managed to make it work. I loved him and he loved me.

After watching him on TV I could barely to contain my excitement. It had been nearly 2 months since we had been together in person. I loved watching him on TV being so passionate about what he does. And I definitely love watching him give a beating to anyone that steps on his toes. In reality, he was the same way. He was passionate about everything which made me love him more. He could be a dick but only if you gave him a reason to behave like one. He would put himself on the line for what he believes in and for me.

I had made sure no one told him I would be here. I wanted this to be a surprise and hopefully one that he would really enjoy. But after watching his bust up with The Rock, I didn't know what mood he'd be in when he got back.

I waited anyway, relaxing in the chair wearing my white the Misfits tank top, skinny jeans and awesome new stilettos. I tapped my tattooed fingers lightly on the arm rest in anticipation, nervousness and impatience.

And finally, I heard voices on the outside of the door. It sounded like Phil but I wasn't sure who he was talking to, maybe Kofi?

"Alright, night. I'll see you on the bus in the morning," Phil's voice drifted from the hallway with the door slightly ajar.

"See ya then," Kofi said.

I sat up a little straighter, waiting for him to notice me before I said anything.

In he came. I nearly cried at seeing him in person after so long. I longed to grab him, kiss him, fuck him, make love to him; hell even just touching him would make me happy.

He threw his bag down on the sofa opposite me, looking towards the kitchen area. Just as he was about to walk towards it he looked in my direction. He stared for a moment. I stared straight back into his eyes seeing the emotions I was feeling; pure happiness and love and a flash of lust.

In three steps he was in front of me as I stood up. His arms wrapped around me lifting me off the ground. I buried my face in his neck as I returned the hug. I grinned at his exuberant embrace feeling his own smile against my neck. He held me in the air for I don't know how long but before he put me back on the ground, his lips touched mine passionately, excitedly and lovingly. They were hungry and I couldn't blame him. I felt the exact same way. The coolness of his lip ring on my lips made me tingle. Occasionally it clashed with my own piercings which made me giggle. His tongue slipped between my lips and lightly stroked mine. The absence of his tongue bar still felt strange but I still had my own two.

My feet touched the floor as his lips left mine, kissing me softly once more. His forehead rested against mine, a soft smile adorned his lips while his eyes stared intently into mine. I couldn't help but grin.

"I've missed you so much, Rose," Phil whispered, kissing me lightly.

"I've missed you, too, Phil."

He pulled me towards one of the couches and sat down, tugging me into his lap, his arms encircling my waist. I hugged him to me, tucking my head under his chin while he nuzzled my hair.

"Thank fuck you're here, I thought I was going to go insane," he admitted, kissing my forehead. I looked up at him a slight smile playing on my lips.

"In which way?" I asked slyly.

"Well, exactly the way you're thinking of and because everything is just so hectic," he sighed. I cupped his cheek, stroking his stubble lightly. He leaned into my hand.

"I think I can definitely help with the first thing, and I can try to help with everything else. What do you need?"

"Just being here right now is perfect."

I couldn't help myself; I began grinning like an idiot. I felt proud that I could help him even if I didn't feel like I was doing much, but Phil didn't lie, so if I was helping him, I knew I must have been.

"Did you see me tonight?" He asked hopeful.

"Of course I did, I never miss Raw or Smackdown when you're on. I have a question though, what the fuck was up with the Brodus match? I mean, I like the guy, but what the fuck?"

"They're just fucking around because I have this whole thing going on with Dwayne. They don't want me to have any other high profile rivalries right now."

"Ah, I see. Oh, by the way when you ran down the ramp and started beating the shit out of Dwayne…" I trailed off biting my lip. He knew exactly what I was talking about because he knows the affects he has on me, especially when he's so concentrated and angry. My hand rested on his neck while his hands went to my hip and upper thigh.

"You liked that, did you?" Phil asked his voice deeper, making my muscles clench between my legs. I nodded looking up at him through my lashes.

His fingers trailed higher up my thigh, tapping lightly before cupping my ass. His lips kissed my neck and jaw.

"What did you like?" He asked his breath hot against my ear. I shivered.

"How intense and angry you were. You were so fucking hot," I groaned as his hand found its way between my thighs. He rubbed lightly through my jeans. The slightest touch had me soaking. I was aching for him. Two months was too damn long.

I circled my hips in his lap and it was his turn to groan. I tipped my head back as his lips and tongue went to work on my collar bones, nipping and sucking. Reluctantly, or so it seemed, he pulled his hand from between my legs and cupped my left breast, fondling it while skimming his thumb over my hardened nipple.

I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him hungrily. I missed him having long hair that I could grab fistfuls of. His lips were urgent, as were his hands. They began pulling at my tank top, I raised my arms to help him rid of it and soon it was on the floor.

Our lips connected yet again, fitting together perfectly, moving together passionately. It was his turn to lose the t-shirt. I pulled the hem of his 'Knees 2 Faces' top and pulled it over his head. It joined mine.

I straddled his hips as he looked up at me. My forehead pressed against his, our breathing slightly heavy.

"I love you," I whispered. He inhaled sharply and kissed me again. Each time it was becoming more hungry, more rough and primal. His fingers hooked into the loops of my jeans while his tongue searched my mouth, almost urgently.

"I love you, too," he panted after breaking apart. I smiled and pushed away from him. I stood in front of him, fully dressed apart from my tank top. I let my fingers play with the button of my jeans before pushing it open and slowly pulling the zip down. I looked down at Phil watching me intently with a hint of impatience in his eyes. I giggled as I pushed the material down my thighs slowly.

"Leave your shoes on," Phil demanded, his voice betraying his need. He wanted it to be slow but he needed it to be quick. I obliged and pulled my jeans off leaving my shoes on.

My lips curled in a soft smile as I watched him gulp.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said his voice laced with lust and love. I couldn't help but blush.

"No, that would be you," I answered, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He looked at me incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that. You're bound to have come to the conclusion that I think you're the sexiest, most beautiful man, inside and out, I've ever come across and will ever come across."

By now I was straddling his lap again. Phil's eyes were wide and gorgeous. My fingers lightly trailed down his arms.

"Fuck, I love you, so much." With that his lips crashed to mine again. "I need you," he gasped when our lips separated.

He reached between us to unzip his jeans and free himself. I would always be impressed when he was finally free. He was the perfect size for me, big and able to fill me, stretch me and hit the right places. My clit began to throb as he teased me through the fine lace of my panties. I was dripping and he could tell. He grinned and pulled my panties to the side, sliding the head against my clit and opening. I groaned and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Are you going to tease me or are you going to fuck me?" I growled in his ear, my own patience leaving me. I bit down on his earlobe as he impaled me in once swift movement.

"Oh, fuck," I whimpered as I pushed down on him. He groaned a long, drawn out groan. It was possibly the single most erotic thing I had ever heard.

His hips bucked up and down while I got used to the rhythm and moved with him, taking him deep inside me. His fingers gripped my hips where matching tattoos of a pair of hearts wrapped in thorns were placed.

I met him thrust for thrust, filling me to the hilt each time. Our foreheads were touching his eyes searching mine as pure pleasure played across his features, which turned me on more. The only sound was our mingled panting, moaning and skin slapping as our rhythm began to increase. It had been too long since we felt this together.

"Kiss me," I murmured as I felt the familiar sensation building deep inside me. Phil didn't waste any time, his lips were on my mouth, possessing me. His tongue was strong and rough, much like our thrusts.

He slid in and out of me easily until I felt the beginnings of my orgasm. My walls began to tighten around him.

"Look at me," Phil demanded. Our gazes connected.

"Come for me, Rose. Let me hear you," he growled. Hearing his voice laced with so much pleasure tipped me over the edge.

"Fuck, Phil," I moaned. Our eyes were still locked as my walls contracted completely around him.

"Say my name again," he whispered as he began to quicken.

"Phil, Phil," I repeated, my voice heavy with the feeling pulsing from between my legs to the end of my toes.

"Again," he demanded. He continued to thrust, causing yet another orgasm to roll through me, my legs stiffened again. I felt as though I was going to pass out from the heady sensations.

"Phil, PHIL. PHILIP," I screamed, I couldn't help it; even if I wanted to be quiet it wasn't going to happen.

He let go and emptied himself inside me as my toes continued to curl and my legs began to relax. He growled my name loudly, causing the aftershocks to roll on and on. One last thrust and he stopped.

I sighed, content. My head rested against Phil's shoulder. I kissed his neck softly while his hands stroked my spine.

"I've missed this. I miss being with you all the time," I murmured.

"I know," Phil said kissing my hair. "When do you have to be back in Chicago?"

"I don't know, I've got a lot of holiday and sick days to use up from work, so I figured I'd use them now. I'm officially off work for at least two months."

"You deserve a break," Phil said with a smile touching my cheek lightly. I looked up at him. He pulled out of me, leaving me feeling empty. He set me on his lap again.

"No, you're the one that deserves a break."

"Well, I wouldn't mind one, but someone has to carry this company."

"That's true."

"Rose, since you don't have to go back home, why don't you come with me?" He asked, staring at me expectantly.

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Of course, really. Why are you so shocked?" He laughed lightly, tilting my chin up. He kissed me briefly. "If you can come with me for two months, then it's happening."

"I'd love to!" I grinned; this was the best thing that's happened in a while.

Our lips and tongues met again. Phil's hand slipped between my legs. He rubbed my clit through my panties causing a moan to escape into the kiss. Suddenly, he stood up. I wrapped my legs round his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

"This time it's going to be slow," he murmured against my lips. He set me on the bed and unclasped my bra, pulling it off slowly. He pushed me back until I was lying and climbed over me. His lips found my neck, trailing down gently to my breasts. He sucked at the skin around my nipple, biting occasionally. The tip of his tongue circled my right nipple while his fingers played with the left. He suckled my nipples in turn. I held the back of his head, keeping him in place. All too soon, his lips left me nipples, leaving them shining with his hot saliva.

He kissed down my stomach, dipping his tongue in my belly button and then continued lower. The soft tips of his fingers slid down my thighs as he removed my panties and then his mouth was on my clit, licking and kissing.

Phil knelt between my legs, placing them over his shoulders. Usually I'd be grabbing fistfuls of his hair; instead I used one arm to hold myself up to watch him and the other cradled his head. His tongue licked my folds and around and around my throbbing clit. I moaned, throwing my head back.

"Phil," I sighed as I neared my climax. I didn't want to come yet but I couldn't tell him to stop, it felt so good.

Watching his head bob between my legs made the pleasure all the more intense. His green eyes flickered up to gaze at me watching him. My mouth had gone slack as I groaned; I could feel him smirk against me.

The look in his eyes made me feel like I was the only person that mattered. He really loved me and that's all I had ever wanted. I loved him, too, with all my heart. With one last stroke of his tongue he pulled away from me, leaving me panting and wanting.

I sat up and reached for his jeans as he got to his feet. They were still unbuttoned and unzipped so I tugged and let them fall. He was going commando. I looked up with a smirk. His manhood was directly in front of me. I licked my lips as I held the base of his impressive shaft. I stroked him slowly as I kissed the tip, feeling the little bead of precum on my lips. I opened my lips and began to suck, pulling him to the back of my throat. My hand and mouth moved together as I pressed my lips tight against him. I cupped his balls in my other hand, playing with them gently.

"Oh fuck, Rose," Phil sighed. His head tilted backward while his hips rocked back and forth.

My tongue circled the head and licked slowly down the slit. Pulling him deep into my mouth again, I let my teeth do some of the work. They gently scraped the underside of his shaft. I felt him shudder and I knew he was going to come soon. I increased the speed of my mouth and hand.

"No, Rose. I don't want to come yet."

I looked up at him, continuing to suck, daring him to make me. And he did. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me off him. I giggled looking up at him through my lashes.

"Someone's being naughty," he smirked.

"I don't know what you mean," I said innocently with a shake of my head. He pulled me to my feet and crushed his lips to mine, forcing my mouth open. I could taste myself on him and he could taste himself from me. The taste, mixed with his minty breath made me a little light headed.

All too soon, his lips left mine. Sitting on the bed, he pulled me down laying me across his lap. My chest rested on the bed, his erection pressed against my hip. He gathered my wrists in one of his hands. I felt a thrill run through my veins.

"Do you want me to spank you?" He asked. His voice was low and seductive.

I nodded as my mouth went dry but between my legs got wetter.

"I have a better idea," he said. I shivered as his fingers felt my folds, feeling everywhere. He slid three fingers inside me, stroking me. They were slow but the feeling was so fucking good.

"Yes, right there," I gasped when he found my G-spot. He chuckled and pumped his fingers in and out hitting the same spot. I could feel my orgasm building and apparently so could he because he removed his fingers.

"No," I groaned. He chuckled and pressed my lips with the fingers that had been inside me.

"Open up."

I did as I was told allowing him to slide them into my mouth. The sweet yet salty taste of my arousal met my tongue. Licking and sucking his fingers seemed to turn him on, I felt him shift, rubbing his erection against my hip. He took his fingers from my mouth and stroked my clit before slipping them back inside me.

Phil fingered me until I was near my climax but once again removed them before I could come. I groaned again in protest. He made me suck his fingers again and slid them back inside my vagina.

"Don't come," Phil said his voice low and heated. His fingers slid in and out quicker than before, hitting the right places each time. I didn't know if I'd be able to stop myself. I felt myself quickening.

"Not yet," he said.

"Fuck," I sighed as his fingers continued their relentless pace. But then they stopped. Turning me over, he laid me on the bed. He crawled on top of me, hands fondling, lips exploring. His dick teased my slit before sliding in slowly. Our fingers interlocked above my head as he slowly withdrew himself. This was going to be slow and I didn't mind one bit.

Our hips rocked gently while I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, drawing him in deeper. Bright green eyes met my blue ones. My emotions reflected in his eyes. He sincerely loved me, I couldn't doubt that.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

Our tongues met in a slow, erotic tangle just like our hips. He let go of my hands to stroke down my rib cage and cradle my cheek. My hands felt every inch of him I could reach. His skin felt silky against my fingertips.

I moaned into the kiss when his hips began to move faster. My legs tightened around him just as my walls contracted. Phil pressed his forehead against mine, keeping eye contact while he worked his magic. He always made me come and this time was going to be no different.

I was close and so was Phil.

"Come with me," he murmured just as he tilted his hips at a slightly different angle. And I came, loud and long. My walls tightened around him pushing him over the edge. I groaned and screamed his name. Phil was just as loud, his tongue caressing my name in the most erotic way. He emptied himself deep inside me. He kissed me slowly as our hips came to a halt.

"Fuck, I love you so much," I whispered, it almost seemed frantic, as though I couldn't get the words out fast enough or he wouldn't believe me.

"I love you, too."

Phil's eyes sparkled with pure love, I couldn't help but grin. He pulled out of me and lay down beside me, pulling the messed up sheets over us. I rested his head on his chest, listening as his heartbeat began to slow down along with his breathing. I slowly drifted to sleep, happy to be back in his arms.


End file.
